1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices using a touch panel are being spread as a method of improving operability in a portable information processing device. For example, the touch panel also functions as an input device by displaying an icon, such as a button, as a user interface on a display screen like a liquid crystal panel and detecting a contact of a user with the icon. Using the touch panel, wide display screen and the free button arrangement corresponding to various functions may be implemented.
As another method of improving the operability in the portable information processing device, a physical state change of the device is detected and used in an input. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-170358 discloses a technique of detecting a tilt amount, momentum, an impact amount, or the like in a game system and changing a game space state on the basis of the detected amount.